The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW14227’. ‘NPCW14227’ was derived as a selection from a controlled cross conducted in Nairobi, Kenya in November/December 2008 between the proprietary female parent ‘SK 63’ (unpatented) having white bracts and light green foliage and the proprietary male parent ‘SK 66’ having red bracts and dark green foliage.
In November 2009, a single plant was selected in Stuttgart, Germany from plants produced from the initial cross. In May 2010, ‘NPCW14227’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘NPCW 14227’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.